The present invention relates to a vibration-detecting-type microphone that detects voice vibrations and converts them into voice signals by contacting the microphone with the buccal region or the mastoid of the temporal region of a user, and more particularly, to a vibration-detecting-type microphone that makes it possible to establish a desired resonance frequency of a diaphragm for detecting voice vibrations in the buccal region or the mastoid of the temporal region of the user.
Hand-free voice-controlling-type transceivers are used widely at construction sites and workplaces, in group activities at school and other similar occasions when a plurality of people in distant positions engage in conversation. Also, in the case of learning equipment, in cases where a teacher and specific learners engage in conversation through a master equipment and subsidiary equipment, transmitting and receiving apparatus with a speaker and a microphone installed on a headband are used. In such a transmitting and receiving apparatus, however, not only voice sounds uttered from the mouth of a user but also all sorts of acoustic noises generated in the external environment, e.g., noises from a construction machine, are inputted. In consequence, the person who receives and listens to the inputted voice sounds is bound to listen to voice sounds with such noises mixed in, which are difficult to listen to. For this reason, in workplaces where an industrial machine or a civil engineering machine, for example, is being operated, such transmitting and receiving apparatus disadvantageously failed to function effectively in carrying out conversation in operational activities or the like.